Elles trouvent ça craquant
by Midwintertears
Summary: Petite fic de la Saint-Valentin qui ne mange pas de pain. Guimauve et chocolatée, à l'eau de rose, mais au moins, je fais en sorte que James passe pour un boulet, bien fait!


Auteur : Midwintertears

Titre : Elles trouvent ça craquant.

Genre : Romance & Humour

Rating : T

Avertissement : slash

Disclaimer : Bla bla bla Rowling bla bla bla !

Une petite fic de la Saint-Valentin, c'est de circonstances ! Je viens de l'écrire ce soir, donc, je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment intelligent.

* * *

**Elles trouvent ça craquant**

James Potter était entrain de regarder son meilleur ami d'un air songeur. Sirius sentit son regard et décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner, après tout, ce n'était pas son genre.

—Oh, ça va, Cornedrue, tu ne vas pas tirer la tronche toute la journée à cause de ça ?

—Mais non, mais non…Je pensais juste…

—Tu pensais quoi ?

—Ben Lily…

—Quoi, Lily ? Quel rapport avec moi ?

—Mais aucun !

—Pourquoi tu me regardes en pensant à elle ?

Il me faut, à ce stade du récit, préciser deux trois choses :

Premièrement, on était le quatorze février, date de la célèbre fête des amoureux, jour qui rime avec «bonheur infini avec mon/ma chéri(e)» ou «stupidefêtecommercialeyaquelesimbécilesquisefontavoirouijesuiscélibatairefoutezmoilapaix !» pour les autres, à vous de le définir comme vous le sentez.

Ensuite, ce jour était également celui où Sirius Black avait pris son courage à deux mains pour avouer à ses amis — ainsi qu'à toute l'école, par un jeu de circonstances difficile à identifier, les murs ont toujours des oreilles ! — qu'il n'était attiré que par les garçons. Enfin, par un en particulier, mais en ce qui concernait ce sujet , il lui faudrait une autre salve de courage pour aller aborder son Roméo ; et étant donné que faire son coming-out le jour de la Saint-Valentin lui avait déjà beaucoup coûté, il ne se sentait pas prêt à passer à la phase numéro deux dans son plan de conquête de l'amour fou. Il faut imaginer l'état moral dans lequel il aurait pu se retrouver si on le rejetait et qu'il se retrouvait seul et méprisé le jour où tous les amoureux sont heureux et batifolent comme des papillons dansant dans un champ de coquelicots.

Je sais que pour rien au monde, vous ne voudriez voir notre cher Sirius déprimé et seul dans son coin parce que personne ne l'aime ! Alors, si en plus il se prenait un râteau de la part de Rem…du garçon de ses rêves (1), il lui prendrait bien l'envie de se pendre avec une cravate de Serpentard, parce qu'en plus, il détestait le vert, il trouvait ça moche !

Heureusement, cela s'était bien passé, les garçons ne l'avaient pas rejeté pour ce qu'il était (à l'exception des Serpentards, mais ceux-là, personne ne les a sonnés !), quant aux filles…

Le comportement de la gent féminine de Poudlard à l'égard de l'homosexualité de Sirius avait été très surprenant, au point que James y réfléchit beaucoup (2) : elles furent dans un temps véritablement bouleversées à l'idée que Sirius ne leur appartiendrait jamais, et puis, elles furent attendries.

—Oh, tu es gay, Siri, c'est troooop chou !

—J'ai toujours aimé les garçons avec un côté féminin !

—Euh…que je sois gay ne veut pas dire que…

—Tu sais quoi, je m'en doutais un peu, tu es tellement sensible !

—Même pas vrai, pouffiasse, tu étais convaincue qu'un jour il allait tomber dans tes filets !

—Ta gueule, morue, c'est toi qui le convoites depuis toujours, mais même si t'étais un mec, t'aurais aucune chance !

—Euh…les filles, vous battez pas, s'il vous plait…

—Oh, Sirius, tu es tellement mignon…je craque !

—Ah oui ?

—Tu es encore plus inaccessible qu'avant, donc encore plus sexy…

—Je suis amoureuse de toi !

—Mais je ne …

—On sait ! C'est ça qui nous fait chavirer le cœur !

—Trop mignon !

—Trooop chooouuuu !

Et donc, même James avait pu effectuer rapidement l'équation :

Dire qu'on est gay = toutes les nanas à ses pieds, elles trouvent ça craquant!

Bien entendu, Sirius avait toujours été très populaire auprès de ces dames, mais cela s'était encore accru depuis ce fameux matin de Saint-Valentin, où il était définitivement sorti du placard.

James avait été fort surpris, et il était difficile à dire si cela le dérangeait ou pas de devoir désormais partager son dortoir avec un mec qui aimes les mecs. Peter s'en foutait complètement, surtout qu'une fille lui avait envoyé une carte dans laquelle elle lui donnait rendez-vous, et le petit cœur de Remus avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine : Sirius était comme lui, il y avait donc une chance que…

Mais Peter avait alors demandé à Sirius :

—Et pour que tu fasses cette révélation le jour de la Saint-Valentin, est-ce que cela veut dire que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, Patmol ?

Remus avait eut l'impression que des antennes lui avaient poussé sur la tête, en tous cas, toute son attention était concentrée à capter la réponse que Sirius allait fournir. Celui-ci rougit, masqua son trouble du mieux qu'il put, et fut décevant.

—Non, non…Queudver, il n'y a personne.

Le pauvre petit cœur de Remus se brisa: hélas, ce grand couillon ne l'aimait pas. Il déprima tellement qu'il avait envie de se pendre avec une cravate de Serpentard, même s'il ne détestait pas le vert, surtout que Rogue avait l'air resplendissant pour une fois, sans doute s'était-il trouvé une Valentine et le bonheur qui s'affichait sur son visage le rendait beau.

Même quand il reçut un cadeau de la part d'une admiratrice secrète, Remus ne ressentit aucune joie, et pourtant, c'était des chocolats ! (3) En l'ouvrant, un éclat doré l'éblouit : un ticket d'or lui indiquait qu'il était l'heureux gagnant d'un concours, mais il s'en fichait, il enfouit sa tête dans la boîte de pralines pour ne pas qu'on le voie pleurer, tout en espérant que le parfum du chocolat lui remonte le moral.

Mais revenons-en à James (4) qui, je disais donc, venait d'avoir une idée qui mêlait Lily à l'homosexualité de Sirius. Celui-ci voulut tout naturellement savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

—Patmol, je viens d'avoir une idée pour que Lily accepte de sortir avec moi, et tu me l'as inspirée !

« Quoi ? Lily va souffrir à cause de moi ? La pauvre… »

—Tu peux t'expliquer, Cornedrue ?

—Et bien, depuis que tu as dit que tu étais gay, les meufs te trouvent encore plus attirant !

—Et… ?

—Et bien, si je me fais passer pour gay, Lily va me trouver craquant, CQFD !

—Euh…Je ne suis pas sûr que…

—Crois-moi, c'est une super-idée!

—Ce n'est pas son genre...S'il y a bien une fille qui s'en fout que je suis gay, c'est bien elle!

—Mais si…laisse-moi faire et admire l'artiste ! Ohé, Evans !

Lily tourna la tête, James eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'elle traînait encore avec cette enflure aux cheveux gras de Servilus le Crasseux, mais ce n'était pas grave, une fois qu'elle serait sa petite amie, il l'obligerait à fréquenter des gens mieux shampouinés.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Potter ?

—J'ai…j'ai quelque chose à avouer…Gémit-il en tentant de prendre un air intimidé, mais il jouait très mal.

Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour avoir la conversation suivante :

« Cornedrue va encore se ridiculiser, c'est ça ? »

« Et oui, Queudver, que veux-tu, il en rate pas une ! »

—Lily…je…je…je suis gay !

—Quoi ?

Elle leva un sourcil. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'y croire.

—Oui, Lily, Sirius m'a montré l'exemple, et j'ai enfin réussi à le sortir: je suis homosexuel !

—Vraiment ?

—Oh, pauvre Lily, je suis désolé, je sais que tu m'aimais, mais je te suis désormais inaccessible…Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu me trouves mignon, craquant et tout et tout…oh, je sais que tu souffres, pauvre Lily!!!

—Hem…Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, c'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me tourner autour comme une mouche sur un pot de confiture !

—Ah mais non, je suis gay ! Et toi, tu es une fille, donc, je ne t'ai jamais draguée, c'est toi qui avais cette illusion, parce que tu m'aimes, donc, tu as créé cette histoire de toutes pièces et tu es la première à y croire ! Désolé, Evans, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas !

—Tant mieux parce que toi non plus, tu ne m'intéresses pas !

—Oh, pauvre chérie, tu te mens à toi-même!!!Je sais que tu as le cœur brisé, mais maintenant, j'aime les mecs !

—Ah oui, tu aimes être pris dans tes bras par un garçon ?

—Oui, Répliqua James avec aplomb.

—Tu aimes être câliné par un garçon ?

—Oui.

—Tu aimes être touché par les mains d'un garçon ?

—Euh…oui.

—Tu aimes sentir contre toi le torse plat et musclé d'un garçon ?

—…ouais.

—Tu aimes le contact avec les lèvres d'un garçon ?

—Ouais, comme tu dis..hem...

—Tu aimes qu'un garçon te foute sa langue dans la bouche ?

—Exact.

—Tu trouves Sirius sexy ?

—Ou…euh…oui.

Sirius leva un sourcil, se demandant si James avait vraiment entendu la question.

—Tu aimerais que Sirius te foute sa langue dans la bouche ?

James hocha la tête cette fois.

—Parfait, Sirius est justement à côté de toi, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

—Euh…

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, tu as peur de Sirius ? Il ne mord pas, pourtant !

« Du moins sous forme humaine », songea Patmol.

—Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua James. En fait, Sirius et moi, on est ensemble, c'est juste qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'avouer !

—Ah bon ? Fit Sirius.

Remus releva la tête de sa boîte de chocolat. Non pas possible, son Sirius avec James ? Merlin, faites que cela soit encore une combine idiote pour embrouiller Lily.

—Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour vous embrasser, de façon à ce que je m'extasie en vous trouvant mignons, Fit la rouquine d'une voix sarcastique.

« Mais j'ai pas envie d'embrasser James ! Il est pas assez remusien, d'abord. C'est juste mon pote, mon bête pote. Ah…mon petit Lunard…c'est lui que je voudrais embrasser ! Je me demande si mon cadeau lui plaît, lui qui aime tant le chocolat…J'espère qu'il a lu ce qui était écrit sur le ticket d'or, car ce n'est pas une invitation pour visiter une usine avec des pygmées qui chantent mais un bon pour du sexe chocolaté avec moi !»

Mais James semblait prêt à tout pour séduire Lily. Il attrapa le visage de Sirius et l'approcha du sien. Sirius ferma les yeux pour au moins s'épargner le spectacle visuel . Pour finir, leurs lèvres furent en contact pendant trois millièmes de secondes, et puis James s'éloigna précipitamment en se faisant violence pour ne pas avoir l'air dégoûté.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Remus. Il tenta de s'en remettre en mangeant une praline fourrée à la pâte d'amandes.

—C'est ça que vous appelez un baiser ? Fit Lily, narquoise. En fait, vous n'êtes pas amoureux !

—Non, Admit Sirius qui commençait à trouver tout ça ridicule.

—Quoi ? James feignit d'être offensé. Sirius, tu m'as brisé le cœur ! Méchant !

Lily roula des yeux et puis son regard se posa sur Remus. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste en mangeant du chocolat, ce qui était déroutant étant donné d'à quel point le chocolat était un aliment extraordinaire…et puis, il s'agissait de Remus Lupin, que diable ! Le plus grand amateur de théobromyne du globe!

—Sirius, Se reprit-elle, Tu devrais montrer à Potter comment on s'y prend pour embrasser quelqu'un…

—Euh…

—Un vrai baiser passionné…il faut qu'il en voie un, pour qu'il comprenne en quoi ça consiste !

—Oui, mais je…

—Tu n'as pas vraiment envie de l'embrasser, lui, n'est-ce pas ?

—Ouais. Bien vu.

—Alors que dirais-tu d'embrasser…au hasard…Remus ?

En entendant son nom, le petit loup-garou avala une praline sans la mâcher. Lily lui fit un clin d'œil.

—Euh…d'accord, Fit Sirius. Je suis désolé, Lunard, mais je suis obligé de le faire…Faisons-le pour James…C'est obligatoire…et puis, tu sais que Lily est méchante, si je ne t'embrasse pas, elle va me punir très sévèrement, n'est-ce pas ?

—Oh, oui, je vais mettre un scorpion venimeux dans ton slip si tu n'obéis pas, Sirius Orion Black !

Et avant que Remus ne puisse le voir venir, Sirius était entrain de l'embrasser de la manière la plus langoureuse possible.

—Tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'on embrasse, Potter ! Triompha Lily.

—Gna gna gna gna gna ! Grommela James.

Sirius et Remus prirent goût à leur baiser et continuèrent tellement longtemps que quand ils s'interrompirent, Lily n'était plus là et James ruminait dans son coin.

—Alors, Lunard, tu es gay aussi ? Questionna Peter.

—Ouais…Dit celui-ci, aux anges.

Il jeta un œil plus attentif au ticket d'or et reconnu l'écriture désordonnée de Sirius avec les fautes d'orthographe de Sirius, ce que son chagrin l'avait empêché de remarquer à la première lecture.

—Et James ?

—Non, lui, il est pas gay, il fait semblant.

James tourna sa tête maussade vers eux.

—Ouais, mais au moins, Lily me trouve craquant, maintenant !

—Ça je ne crois pas…

—Mais si, ça a du être choc pour elle, mais c'était nécessaire…

—Un choc…Fit Remus songeur…Elle a pourtant l'air de bien s'en remettre.

—Elle s'en remet même très bien, Renchérit Peter.

—Elle a caché ses émotions devant moi, mais je sais qu'en ce moment, elle doit fondre en larmes maintenant qu'elle sait que je lui suis inaccessible ! Peut-être même qu'elle s'est évanouie, la pauvre !

—Ne t'inquiète pas, Dit Sirius, Si elle s'est évanouie, elle va bien parce que Rogue est entrain de la réanimer !

—Hein ? Quoi ?

—Ouais, il lui fait du bouche à bouche…

—…

—Sauf que d'habitude, pour faire du bouche à bouche, la victime est allongée par terre, pas pendue au cou du sauveteur…

—….

—En fait, c'est pas du tout du bouche à bouche.

—…

—En fait, ils sont entrain de se rouler des galoches…

—…

—James…Rogue est entrain d'embrasser Lily.

—C'est pour ça qu'il est de super bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

—…

Il fallut encore à James quelques secondes de réaction, et puis…

—SERVILO, JE VAIS TE PENDRE AVEC TA CRAVATE MOCHE !

Alors que James se précipitait sur le pauvre Severus avec autant de délicatesse que Godzilla détruisant Tokyo, Peter prit congé des deux Maraudeurs restant pour rejoindre la mystérieuse jeune fille qui lui avait donné un rendez-vous, et Remus se mit à penser :

« Bon pour du sexe chocolaté avec Sirius ! Bon pour du sexe chocolaté avec Sirius ! Bon pour du sexe chocolaté avec Sirius ! »

**FIN**

* * *

(1) Ouf, je l'ai échappée belle, encore un peu et je révélais trop tôt le couple-surprise, gâchant ainsi le ressort dramatique de ma fanfic ! Je parie que vous ne savez pas qui c'est ! Na !

(2) Oui, il lui arrive d'utiliser ses neurones, de temps en temps…une fois par an environ…et puis, quand ça peut aider à conquérir Lily, ça le stimule.

(3) En plus, c'était des Pierre Marcolini, et ça, c'est de la praline !

(4) Quoi ? Oui, oui, je sais, Sirius et Remus sont plus intéressants que James mais…mais c'est ma fic, je fais ce que je veux !


End file.
